


A Love Once New Has Now Grown Old

by darknecessities



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Ryden, Sadness, this is really depressing i'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darknecessities/pseuds/darknecessities
Summary: Ryan brings his new girlfriend to Jon's birthday party, much to Brendon's (his ex) dismay.
Relationships: Keltie Colleen/Ryan Ross, Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	A Love Once New Has Now Grown Old

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! But have tissues ready, kids.  
> (title and lyrics from "April, Come She Will" by Simon and Garfunkel)

Spencer’s dancing and singing karaoke, Jon’s eating his birthday cake, Ryan is happily sitting with Keltie in his lap, and I’m drunk and depressed. One of these things is not like the others...

I finish what must be my sixth or seventh beer and look around for something worthwhile to do. My head is foggy as hell, and I know that if I stay by the cooler any longer, I’ll probably have the beer that’ll be the death of me. All my bandmates are occupied, and the only other person here that I know is in a weed-induced coma. Thanks, Pete. I know I can count on you.

I spot a lonely guitar in the corner, and decide that it’ll probably be better than the human company available to me, so I stand to go retrieve it. But going to get it means walking by Ryan… Oh well. I need something to do other than drink myself to death.

As I walk toward him, he flashes me a smile, and I pretend not to notice. Just keep walking, just keep walking… I grab the guitar and head back through the sea of people to look for an empty seat. A hand taps my side, and I whip around, stumbling slightly. “What?” I bark at Ryan and Keltie, who are still sitting in their chair.

“Could you grab us a beer please, Bren?” Ryan asks, staring up at me with a sweet smile. Keltie grins along, mouth stretching across her face like the smile of the Cheshire Cat. And I know she’s just as sly. I nod curtly at them and walk to the cooler, grab a beer, stumble back, and hand it to Ryan. They thank me. I don’t respond.

There aren’t any empty chairs, so I sit down on the floor with my back to a wall and begin to strum aimlessly. My head grows clearer as I hum and pick at the strings, but feeling less intoxicated only means I feel more depressed. I need a song to play…

I look around the room for inspiration, and of course my eyes settle on Ryan and Keltie. She is sprawled across his lap, trailing her fingers through his hair. He smiles at her dumbly, goofily. Like he used to smile at me. God damn him.

A song comes to me, and it is perfect for the way I feel. My fingers dance along the strings as I figure out the melody, and I begin to sing. I change the pronouns to better fit the situation, singing my heart out.

“April, come he will, when streams are ripe and swelled with rain… May, he will stay, resting in my arms again… June, he’ll change his tune, in restless walks he’ll prowl the night… July, he will fly, and give no warning to his flight… August, die he must, the autumn winds blow chilly and cold… September, I’ll remember, a love once new has now grown old.”

A few people near me clap, and I see Ryan staring, eyes wide open, frowning slightly. He knows I’m singing about him. My words wiped the stupid smile right off his face. Good.

But then he just shakes his head and looks away, back at Keltie, and smiles at her. Whatever.

That’s right, Ryan Ross. Absorb yourself in the girl that you love.

Forget about me.

**Author's Note:**

> i'll see you in our nightmares :)


End file.
